Perfect Timing
by Miss SunnySunshine
Summary: All Conan wanted was to try the gadget that the professor upgraded for him. Before he could do that, however, he was dragged by none other than a certain strawberry blonde scientist to go grocery shopping. What an unfortunate timing for him to visit the professor's house. Or was it really unfortunate? CoAi with Haibara's sarcasms and Conan's secret love for her home-cooked curry.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Detective Conan. I do not claim ownership of the anime/manga's characters used in my story. Other than that - the story and setting are fictitious and are products of the author's imagination.

* * *

**PERFECT TIMING**

Edogawa Conan was in a hurry. Early morning that day, Professor Agasa had called him, saying he had finished upgrading his power-enhancing kick shoes and that he could check it out after school. Unfortunately for the young detective, he was held back by his homeroom teacher for some school-related reasons. About half an hour later, Conan was found speeding off in his skateboard, deftly dodging people around and into the home of his old friend.

When he arrived at the professor's house, he aggressively pushed open the main door and announced, "Hakase, I'm here!"

But what faced him was not the professor but a certain strawberry blonde girl whose face had an evident surprised look. She was in the middle of strapping her sandals to her feet.

"Haibara," muttered Conan as greeting.

Haibara looked at him intensely for a while which unnerved him. Most of the time, he could never guess what this woman was thinking, and now was one of those times. When her lips stretched up a little, he knew she was up to something that he was sure he would not like.

"Perfect timing, Kudo-kun. Follow me," and then she grasped the arm that was holding his skateboard, effectively dropping it to the ground, and started dragging him back out to the streets.

"Wait, Haibara, where are you taking me?" But the scientist just continued dragging him.

"Oi, oi. Woman, let go of me already." She did, and continued walking. With the direction they were going and the eco bag that Haibara was holding, he already had an idea of where they were headed. He just sighed mentally. What a pain.

Still he could not help but ask, "Where are we going anyway?"

He was casually walking beside her now, hands locked and cradling the back of his head like he usually did. He watched the shrunken scientist beside him in the corner of his eyes. Haibara just shrugged and answered without looking at him, "Where do you think, meitantei-san?"

Typical Haibara answer. Conan just rolled his eyes, something he picked up from Haibara.

"Well, you are holding that eco-bag which you only use on a certain _occasion_." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And if I'm right and we're going to turn left on that corner, I'd say you're dragging me to another bout of grocery shopping."

"Wow, how did you know? How smart, I'm really impressed," Haibara said in monotone, sounding anything but astonished. Again, typical Haibara answer.

"Ha ha funny," was Conan's sarcastic reply. "Well, I'm not really interested," he made to turn around. "So I'm off. See ya, Hai-"

But he was cut off with Hibara's vice grip on his arm, stopping him from fleeing. She dragged him again and abruptly turned left at the corner to the direction of the nearest supermarket. "Nope, you _are_ coming with me, you freeloader."

"Wha-"

"You've been staying and eating with us for a while now. The least you could do is accompany me in grocery shopping."

"Yeah right. If I know, you only want me to carry the bags for you."

"My, my. Why would I ever do that?" But the sarcastic tone of her voice, the smirk on her pretty face, and the jesting way her eyes looked at him, Conan knew he was right on point.

He just rolled his eyes but a corner of his lips lifted upwards in a half-smirk-half-smile way, and simply followed the girl.

True enough, Edogawa Conan was seen carrying a plastic basket, and trailing behind Haibara Ai who was putting one thing after another in the basket like it was the most normal thing to do for her.

_She acts like a mistress from a rich household_.

It was a while before they finished their – or more like her – grocery shopping. When the last item was carefully placed in one of the paper bags (because her eco-bag wasn't enough), Conan openly sighed. Grocery shopping with this woman was more exhausting than a three-hour nonstop soccer practice. At least with soccer he could actually enjoy himself. With this one – he could only sigh and follow her lead.

He glared at her in annoyance as he compared himself with her. Haibara was carrying _only_ the eco-bag bag she brought with significantly lesser amount and lighter items inside, while he – who was only dragged here (a very unfortunate timing for him to come to the professor's house actually) – was carrying two full and heavy bags on each of his arms. What exasperated him more was the fact that she didn't seem to notice his annoyance and merely continued walking.

When they arrived at the professor's, he unceremoniously dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. Haibara sent him a glare. "Careful," she says disapprovingly.

Conan had the urge to roll his eyes, but thought better. He didn't want to get kicked out right before dinner. He would never admit it, but he liked the food Haibara cooks. Plus, he can't cook even if his life depended on it. At times like this, he was in Haibara's care even if it means becoming her slave.

It was a while before Conan could smell a tastefully wonderful aroma from the kitchen. He loved this smell.

He went to check on her, and he found her carrying a set of plates in her arms. She smirked upon seeing him enter the kitchen area. "Perfect timing, Kudo-kun."

Conan suspiciously looked at her with a frown. "What now?" He might have stepped back a bit in apprehension, ready to flee when needed.

She was smiling (which unnerved him. She wouldn't smile at him like that under normal circumstances!) as she neared him. When she was right in front of him, Haibara's smile dropped and she thrust the plates onto him rather harshly he almost staggered back. "Set the table," she said, or more like commanded.

He rolled his eyes (she was rubbing off of him) but took the plates anyway.

When they, including Professor Agasa, were seated, Conan was already itching to happily devour the food in front of him. It was his favourite Haibara Curry as he liked to call it!

"Well," he looked expectantly at the other two at the table. "Aren't we going to eat?"

Haibara murmured her thanks for the food and moved to eat. The professor on the other hand looked at her with a puzzled expression and, _was that disappointment in his eyes?_ "I thought we were having _donkatsu_ tonight, Ai-kun?"

She continued eating, not looking up at the confused professor. "Sorry, Hakase. The ingredients for the curry were cheaper. Maybe tomorrow, we'll have one," was Haibara's noncommittal reply.

At this, Conan looked at Haibara seriously. It might just be his imagination, but he thought that maybe – just maybe – Haibara purposely made curry tonight because of him. For one, fried pork cutlet only had lesser ingredients than curry so it shouldn't cost more – only pork and breading, based on what little knowledge he has of culinary. And she did buy an ingredient. He saw her buy pork!

He looked at her intensely, scrutinizing her face. She, however, noticed his stare. Annoyed, she faced him and said, "What?"

Nah, couldn't be. It was Haibara we were talking about. She couldn't have done this for him. Besides, he never told him he loved her curry (he would never _ever_ admit it to her). Maybe she just felt like eating curry now. He was convinced she couldn't have done that, so he showed her his boyish grin. "Thanks for the meal!"

She just rolled her eyes.

Well, perfect timing for him. He got to eat his favourite Haibara Curry, even though he had to follow her around at the supermarket and had to carry two heavy bags for her.


End file.
